Jōkaken
Jōkaken (浄化拳, Purification Fist) is a martial arts style invented by Minori Shizuka and later passed down onto his two students Takeo Tengan and Mosa Senmori. The style focuses on deflecting the attacks of opponents, separating components into different parts, and self-control. The style consists of primarily light element-based attacks. Teachings The principles of the Jōkaken are based on the preservation of peace and the eradication of all that is considered evil. According Master Minori, he intended to create the style so only the pure at heart could wield it. A wielder of the style must also have a black and white view of the world, being able to easily distinguish the forces of good from that of evil. Using the style to kill is also heavily frowned upon as practioners are supposed to promote balance instead of dissention. The purpose of the style is to divide light from darkness and enforce it. Having an ambitious nature is also discouraged by the teachings of the Jōkaken. It is believed that ambition eventually leads one down a dark path. A practioner of the Jōkaken must always consider the concequences of his desires and how acting on them may affect others. Instead of having ambition, Jōkaken practioners are encouraged to have hope and use that emotion to achieve positive goals. Likewise, the emotion of anger is viewed a a drawback - not something that should be relied on to obtain power. Practioners of the Jōkaken use their determination to succeed in combat, often thinking in depth about why they wish to obtain victory over an opponent and using those thoughts as fuel for their strength. Techniques Invented by Minori Shizuka *'Hōshajō Dakoku' (放射状打刻, Radiating Punch): The basic technique of the Jōkaken. First the user gather balls their hand up into a fist and concentrates energy to the palm of their hand. The user then delivers a simple punch towards their opponent, discharging the concentrated energy in their fist upon making contact. *'Hiru Hiza '(昼膝, Midday Knee): The user concentrates energy to their kneecap, causing it to radiate with light. The user then knees their opponent, the blow enhanced by energy. After the impact is made, light will radiate from the user's knee and subsequently burn the opponent. *'Shodan Toku' (処断匿, Judgement Shield): A defense technique. The user concentrates energy to the palm of their hands. The energy will then take the form of a circular disk of light which then acts as a shield, vaporizing incoming attacks. *'Kaidō Nisshutsu' (回動日出, Revolving Sunrise): The user creates an aura of light around his body and then launches themselves feet first at the opponent, performing a fast spinning kick that is supported by light energy. *'Kōsen Dakoku' (光線打刻, Light Ray Punch): The user concentrates energy to both of their fists. The user then begins punching, unleashing light energy while doing so. The energy combines into a single beam mid-attack. When used at a close-range, the user can make contact with the punches used to discharge the beam. **'Kyū Kōsen Dakoku' (急光線打刻, Rapid Light Ray Punch): An alternate version of the Kōsen Dakoku. After coating their fists with light energy, the user punches towards the opponent rapidly. With each punch that the user dishes out, spheres of light are fired toward the opponent. *'Tenmetsu Ichida' (点滅一打, Flickering Strike): The user disperses an array of harmless light in order to distract the opponent. Using the light they generated as a cover up, the user will then approach the opponent and deliver a punch. *'Jōzai' (浄罪, Cleansing of Sins): The first finishing technique of the Jōkaken. The user forms a prism of light around the opponent and then punches the ground with an energy infused punch, triggerig a fissure which leads up to the prism. The prism then shatters into shards of energy which then pierce the opponent. *'Kōshō Kamisori '(光照剃刀, Shining Razor): While in close-range of the opponent, the user dishes out an energy infused chop. While striking, a crescent-shaped energy blast is also fired dealing additional damage to the opponent. *'Hagoromo '(羽衣, Angel's Raiment): A power-up technique that utilizes the light element. In it's basic form, the user simply releases an aura of light that covers their body, increasing their physical attributes. *'Shugotenshi ' (守護天使, Guardian Angel): The user infuses their fist with energy and waits for the opponent to unleash an attack. The user then thrusts their fist, unleashing the energy and forming an angellic shield made of light. The angel acts as a shield, devouring the attack of the opponent and then exploding into a blast of light. *'Tenshi Tsubasa Shasen '(天使翼斜線, Angel Wing Forward Slash): The user concentrates light energy in both of their arms, forming an aura in the shape of angel wings. The user then rushes the opponent, slamming both of their arms into their foe as well as the wings they created. The wings created in this technique are not actual wings and therefore cannot be used to fly or even glide. Invented by Mosa Senmori *'Akarui Gyakuten' (明るい逆転, Bright Reversal): Mosa enhances his legs with light energy before performing a double back flip kick. If performed at the right time against a weaker attack, Mosa can deflect it and send it upward. *'Akarui Tenohira Sasu' (明るい掌刺す, Bright Palm Thrust): Focusing light energy to the palm of his hand, Mosa thrusts his enemy. After making contact, the light concentrated in his palm is then fired in the form of a beam. *'Rikuri Tama '(陸離玉, Dazzling Sphere): Mosa forms a sphere of light around his fist and then punches towards the opponent at close-range. The sphere discharges, creating a flash of light that blinds the opponent. Memorizing the location of the enemy before using the attack, Mosa then follows with a series of punches and kicks. *'Yubi Shōmei ' (指照明, Finger Illumination): Mosa infuses two fingers with light and strikes the opponent. Once making contact, Mosa will fire a beam of light from his fingers in an attempt to burst them open. *'Kōhai Kaiko' (光背解雇, Halo Discharge): Mosa forms a ring made of light and fires an energy beam from it. The position of the ring can be controlled by Mosa but the direction of the beam will remain a straightforward blast. Invented by Takeo Tengan *'Amatsuken '(天津剣, Heavenly Saber): The signature technique of Takeo Tengan. He creates a blade-shaped aura of light around his right arm. When slashed, a blast of light is emitted in whatever direction that Takeo chooses. Category:Fighting styles Category:Powers and Abilities